The present invention relates to medical apparatus and, in particular, relates to apparatus for preventing decubitus necrosis during bed rest for any period in general and during the post operative period in particular.
Although modern surgical methods and existing apparatus for assisting post surgery recuperation have been greatly improved over the years, a patient who has poor blood circulation after serious surgery may develop gangrene because of excessive pressure created at various points on the patient's body as the patient is supported in bed. In particular, the back of the heel and malleoli of a patient's foot may have such pressure applied to it that the patient's existing poor circulation is further inhibited.
It would therefore be advantageous if an uncomplicated apparatus were provided for removing such an intensive pressure point and at the same time would slightly raise the patient's foot above the level of the bed in which he is lying so as to prevent decrease in circulation.